Edea
}} Edea Black (Pronunciation) is a tailor who owns a boutique together with her wife Robyn. Her familiar is Arcadia. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Confident & Dignified | Edea is a woman that radiates confidence. The way she walks and talks is done with an air of elegance, and if there is something she lacks in, she will put 120% effort into learning it until she masters it. She sees beauty in all things and people, and so she expects no less of herself. Whether or not this comes off as overly-proud or vain doesn't matter to her; as long as she can inspire or motivate people, it's all worthwhile to her. She has a very soothing and suave (sometimes cryptic) way of talking to people. It is extremely hard to make her lose her temper; but if you somehow manage it, she will not lash out in rage, but rather give a cold and ambiguous smile all while planning your demise from the shadows. + Nurturing & Protective | A very social woman, Edea loves to meet all kinds of people and will make fast friends with them. She has a very nurturing and motherly nature, constantly taking people under her wing and wanting to take care of them. She cannot stand seeing someone cry or being bullied and will do everything within her power to make them smile again. Because of this, she has become quite adept at cooking and cleaning so that she can be prepared to care for anyone that might need her. Unfortunately, this can make her come across as a bit overbearing at times, but if you need advice or just a shoulder to cry on, she will be there for you. Beware if you are younger than her, however, as she will most definitely make you call her 'big sister'. +/- Passionate & Dramatic | Edea can be a very 'theatrical' person, especially when it comes to her work or the things that she's passionate about. When she is overly happy, she will practically sing out her words. When she is hit with inspiration for a new design, she will stay up until the sun rises sketching it out so that the design is absolutely perfect in her eyes. When making her outfits or doing anything that makes her happy, she will dance about, using her wind magic to make the materials around her float around her for her convenience; it's quite the spectacle. This, however, can cause her to be a bit of a drama queen. If she feels like she is in trouble, she will mope and assume the absolute worst, feeling like she has let everyone down, especially herself. If she feels like she's being ignored, she will make a scene about it, even come across as jealous. The worst-case scenario, her dramatic personality will cause her to stay in bed all day sobbing, but she will never let anyone but her spouse see her that way. '- Meddlesome & Intrusive' | Edea LOVES to gossip and if not kept under control, she will pry into your most personal secrets. Of course, nothing bad ever comes from it, the most she will do is playfully (but mercilessly) tease you about it. It all comes from a good place, as all she really wants to do is help... But she can undoubtedly become quite nosy, never hesitating to eavesdrop on business that isn't hers, and giving advice that isn't asked of her, even speaking in a manipulative way that will get you to spill the beans. This will at times get her into trouble and cause people to get annoyed with her, even though it's not her intention. Abilities * Levitation (Wind Passive Magic): A wind-manipulating magic that is passed down in her family. She can lift objects all around her, normally using it to help her float the materials she needs to her when making an outfit. Using it as naturally as a limb, she never has to worry about things breaking or falling because she can catch it with her magic. She has a harder time lifting heavier objects, however; the heavier it is, the more energy she utilizes and will faint if she uses too much energy at once. * Tempest (Storm Attack Magic): Another magic that is common among her people but considered taboo. When their emotions run wild, their horns will generate electricity. Lightning and wind that cuts like razors will attempt to assault anything or anyone that gets close. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Confident ✔ Protective ✔ Social ✔ Easy To Talk To ✔ Accepting ✔ Motherly �� Nosy �� Dramatic �� Hard To Read �� Eccentric �� Vain Likes - Dislikes Extra * Her favorite pastime is having tea and gossiping. * Wears her wedding ring on her horn. * She's a HUGE sucker for love. If she sees the potential of young love blooming, she is 1000% behind it. * Her favorite season is winter (cause she gets to snuggle up close if you know what I mean). References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters